Switched
by Angelina Maria
Summary: See what happens when Hermione and Draco switch bodies. Will they ever switch back?


It was the last day of Hogwarts lessons in Hermione's sixth year. They were doing something special in Defense Against the Dark Arts with their teacher for that year, Miss Angie. They were dueling with all the spells they had learned in the past year but the professor chose their partners.  
Harry was with Neville. Ron was paired with Lavender. And Hermione had to be with....Draco Malfoy.  
"Let's get this over with..." she muttered.  
"One...Two...Three...Go!" the teacher said and they were off.  
Hermione started out with a simple spell, she didn't want to hurt Draco yet. Then Draco hit her with the Jelly legs curse. Draco proceeded to curse her again with the Terinpinpulla curse exactly the same time as Hermione was cursing him with the Noslinsa curse.  
Hermione groaned. Professor Angie had told them a hundred times not to mix the Terinpinpulla curse and the Noslinsa curse. However, she never told them why.  
  
Draco and Hermione both went unconscious and were both taken to the Hospital Wing where they didn't wake up until the day they were supposed to leave to go home.  
Draco rolled over and let out a small yawn.  
"How long have I been sleeping?" he wondered. Then he remembered the duel. Harry and Ron walked in just then.  
"Hermione you're up!"  
"Huh?" Draco thought. Then he touched his head. It was full of bushy, brown hair. Draco screamed. Except it sounded like a Hermione scream.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was waking up, too. She really had to go to the bathroom. She stood up and walked to the washroom. She screamed as well when she looked in the mirror and saw that slicked back blond hair.  
  
Draco and Hermione then both stomped to Professor Angie's room before getting on the train. She was already gone. All that was left in her office was a note. It read:  
It will all be over when you learn to love each other.  
"What!?!" Draco exclaimed loudly. "I want out of this now!  
"This has to be a dream," Hermione said pacing around the room.  
  
Draco didn't want to sit with Potter and Weasly on the train and he knew he couldn't sit with his usual crowd, so he sat alone. Then of course Potter and Weasly wondered where Hermione was and came to find him.  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked him.  
"Yeah, why are you sitting alone?" Ron added.  
"Why would I want to sit with you idiots!?" Draco snapped. Ron and Harry looked taken aback.  
"Wrong time of the month," Ron mouthed to Harry.  
  
Hermione, however, sat with Draco's friends. She didn't want anyone to find them out. She was forced to listen to meaningless conversation between Crabbe and Goyle. When they got off the train, Hermione had no idea where to go. She spotted Lucius and reluctantly went over to him.  
"Where you been , boy, get in the car!" Hermione quickly got into a very nice Porsche.  
  
Draco got off and saw a strange man waving to him. He gave the man a sour look and started walking toward his car, which drove away before he got to it. He spotted himself in the backseat.  
"Oh, right, I'm Granger now." He remembered. Just then the rude man came over.  
"Hi, Hermione," he said then gave Draco a big bear hug. Draco pulled away.  
"What's wrong honey," Hermione's dad asked. Draco sighed and got in the car.  
  
Hermione made her way up the steps to Malfoy's Manor. She took her trunk and went to what she thought was Draco's room. Hermione then sat on the bed and started to think. How can I get out of this body? Hermione perked up as she rummaged through her trunk in search of the right book. I know its in here somewhere. Then she remembered Draco had her trunk.  
"But maybe they have a library." She said.  
  
A muggle teenager greeted Draco at Hermione's front steps. "Hey, Herm," he said and touched Draco's face lightly. "Get away, muggle!" Draco screeched and jumped back. Why are muggles so affectionate and touchy with each other? "Baby, what's wrong?" the kid said. "What does Granger have some kind of muggle boyfriend back here or something?" Draco thought to his self. The boy continued to stare at Draco. "Leave me alone!" Draco said and went in the house. He went up to Hermione's bedroom. Draco winced at all the pink décor.  
"How long will I have to live here?" he wondered.  
  
Hermione spent nearly 4 hours in the library trying to find the right book. But it was obviously not in there. She decided to work on her homework while she was in the library instead. Then she got so tired that she lay her head down on the table to rest. Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She was starving. "Well, I'll see what they have in the kitchen," she decided and went there. As she approached the kitchen she saw a figure outlined against the moonlight. The figure was hunched over a bunch of paperwork. Hermione went in. "Draco, is that you?" She recognized Lucius's voice. "Yes....father." Hermione figured she didn't want him getting suspicious. "What are you doing down here?" Lucius asked. "Just getting a midnight snack." Said Hermione "Well, come sit down then, how about some leftover angel food cake your mother made the other day?  
"Sure," Hermione couldn't believe how nice Lucius was to his son. She never imagined him as the father-figure type. She finished her cake then sat there. "Goodnight then," she said and got up to go upstairs. Lucius gave her a goodnight hug. She felt so safe in his arms. She could hardly believe it.  
"Night, Draco,"  
  
"Hermione," Mrs. Granger called up the stairs, "Change your clothes and come down here, please! We're going out to dinner,"  
"Change my clothes?" Draco thought aloud. "I can't do that, no its too gross." He went over to Hermione's dresser. Inside the top drawer he found bottoms.  
"Should I wear a skirt or trousers today?" Draco asked his self in a girly voice. "Stupid Muggle clothes.  
After much debating, Draco chose a plaid skirt and a tight black shirt. He put his hair in a ponytail. He stood in front of her full-length mirror to admire his work.  
"Pretty good, if I do say so myself. Granger almost looks hot," Draco said and went downstairs.  
"There you are, honey, get in the car please," Mrs. Granger told him. They all got in the Grangers' Caravan and drove to dinner. They went to a place called Meals for Angels.  
  
"May I take your order, sir?" a waiter dressed in an angel costume asked Mr. Granger.  
"I'll have the Barbequed Ribs, sauce on the side," he told her  
"I'll have a cheeseburger, no onions," said Mrs. Granger.  
"And for the young lady?" the waiter asked Draco. But he was lost in thought.  
"Miss?"  
"Hermione! Answer him!" Hermione's mom exclaimed. Draco snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Oh." He said, "Sorry, I'll have a sirloin steak."  
"Hermione hates steak," Mr. Granger whispered to Mrs. Granger.  
  
When Hermione woke up, she went downstairs. Lucius had fallen asleep at the breakfast table. He must have been there since their encounter the night before. She sat down and wondered if she should wake him. Probably not. Hermione just grabbed a bowl of cereal and went to the sitting room. A cat jumped up on her lap and started lapping up the milk in her bowl.  
"I didn't know Draco had a cat..." Hermione said to herself. She looked closer. The cat was Siamese; cream colored fur with black paws and a black face. Hermione scratched behind its ears. This cat seemed different, some how.  
  
Draco and the Grangers got home from the restaurant late. Mrs. Granger suggested they all go right to bed. Draco was sitting up, thinking, when he saw something in the shadows of the room.  
"G...go away!" he shouted. Then he saw what the thing was. A Siamese cat pounced up on his lap. He pushed it off. The cat lay on the floor and started mewing sadly. Draco felt his heart soften.  
"Oh, all right," he said and the cat jumped back up beside him and lay there the rest of the night.  
"I didn't know Granger had a cat..." he thought.  
  
Hermione was taking her glass and bowl back to the kitchen when she slipped on the waxy floor and dropped her glass on her foot. It shattered into tiny little pieces that pierced into her foot. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to pick up the pieces.  
  
The cat Draco was holding suddenly started shaking and got a strange, morbid look in its eyes. Draco looked at it and saw Hermione crying. It was like a little movie playing in the cat's eyes.  
"Aww...I wonder what's happening...." Draco said, "My father better not be hurting her." He decided he would go over there first thing in the morning and make sure.  
  
As Draco lay there sleeping, the cat was transporting that image to Hermione. The cat came over and rubbed against her leg.  
"Oh, hi, kitty," she said. Then the cat started shaking. "Oh my gosh," whispered Hermione, "Its having a seizure!" Then the cat got a strange look in its eyes. Hermione saw the image of Draco sleeping. He looked so peaceful, she thought. Then a feeling of homesickness overwhelmed her. She decided she would go back and visit her house and Draco tomorrow.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning and decided to start for Malfoy Manor. However, Mr. And Mrs. Granger stopped him at the door.  
"Honey, you know we don't go anywhere on Saturdays." Mrs. Granger said.  
"Saturday is family day," added Mr. Granger. Draco had nothing to do but agree to go tomorrow. They spent the rest of the day playing Cranium and Trivial Pursuit. Then they watched some of Hermione's baby videos. Draco found it kind of comforting. He was beginning to like it there by the time the day was over.  
  
Hermione decided against going back home as well. She found the library again and set out to read as many books as she could. They were all so interesting. Lucius came in and discussed some of them with her and Hermione discovered how much she liked living at Malfoy Manor. But then the cat came back.  
"What are you doing, Hermione?" the cat asked her. She'd never heard it speak.  
"What do you mean?" she asked it.  
"Don't you want to go back to your own body, your own life?"  
"Well...I actually like it here."  
"Very well."  
  
THE END 


End file.
